


Tightrope

by callanleigh



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Fluff, Multi, OFC - Freeform, Romance, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M, Tom Hiddleston/Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callanleigh/pseuds/callanleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to sort out her feelings, Riley is provided with the perfect solution from two unlikely candidates. Explicit for sex, language and drug use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> Starting writing this based on a prompt I saw on Tumblr asking for a story where Ben and Tom share a girlfriend. Sounded like a fun exploration and so far, it has been! The smut is on the way, never fear.

“Tightrope”

#1

_Oh, this heart is burning up_

My eyes kept wondering around the market, watching for anyone who might look at Tom and I, wondering if anyone thought we were a couple. I blushed at the thought, Tom had become one of my greatest friends over the past year and on my occasional drunken evenings, I would tell him how much I liked him, but he must not thought I was serious because he never made an effort to talk to me about it. 

I asked him last minute if I could come crash at his flat while the people moved out of my new place, but he warned me he had already planned a small party for tonight. He was staring rather absentminded at a ceiling high wine rack when he blurted, “I’m sorry to put you in this situation with a bunch of strangers,” turning his blue eyes to me. I put down the box of crackers I was contemplating and shrugged at him. 

“It’s fine, Tom. Nothing like making new friends,” I tried to sound upbeat. He smiled, turning his attention back to the bottles.

“White or red?” 

“Well, I prefer something a little sweeter,” I walked next to him and pulled at bottle of Moscato from the rack, handing it over. 

“Good choice, good choice,” he sat the bottle in the cart before reaching for a bottle of red, “however, I like something dryer.” 

“Gross,” I grinned. “Why ask me if you just get the opposite?” 

“Cheeky bitch,” Tom laughed carrying on with his shopping. “I got you what you wanted, so shut it.” His eyes flashed mischievously, I felt my knees go weak in spite of our surroundings, trying to get a hold of myself. My fingers itched to intertwine with his, but I didn’t know how he would react so I stuffed my hands into my coat pockets. 

 

As the evening progressed, I tried my best to stay present; but I couldn’t stop thinking about being seen as a couple in the market. We got along so well and he was the happiest person I’d ever met, it was infectious to be around. We were always there for each other at all hours, I would wake him up sometimes just to talk and he never complained. The next step was so simple, but since we’d never discussed it, I had no idea how to approach the subject.

Hours later, Tom shooed the last of his friends out the door as I started picking up the various glasses, cups and bottles strewn around his living room. “God, I thought they would never leave,” he muttered, his eyes heavy with sleep. “Hey, you don’t have to do that,” he said, “You are a guest here, afterall.” I shrugged, carrying an armful to the kitchen. 

“Suck it, I’m helping,” I grinned. 

“Fine,” he conceded, cleaning the rest in silence. Satisfied that everything was back in order, he sat on a stool by the counter so I sat beside him, looking out over London through the bay window in the living room. “It’s been nice having you around these past few days, Riley.” I tried not to grin too big and stupid, he wasn’t aware but he set me up for the question that had been nagging me all night.

“Yeah, I’ve enjoyed it too.” He put his arm around me, squeezing, not helping to calm my nerves. After a brief silence, I thought now was as good a time as any. “Tom, I don’t mean to pry or anything but can I ask you something?” He caught my eye and nodded, although I was sure he knew what I was about to ask. “Where do I fit in your life?” He let his arm slip back to his lap as he shrugged.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” I sighed, his body language didn’t instill confidence in me, but I already opened this can of worms, I couldn’t go back on it now. “I like you, Tom. You know that. We’ve gotten to know each other really well over this passed year.” He blushed a little. “I’m just asking if you ever gave any thought to, I don’t know, moving this in a more serious direction?”

“Eh, Riley,” he rose from the stool and stood in front of me. “I’ve been thinking about this myself for some time, I have,” he paused, resting his hands on my shoulders. “I just don’t think it would work. I’m so rarely here and it would unfair how little we would see each other.” His soft, caring eyes didn’t change, he was looking at me the same way he always did.

“I told you that doesn’t bother me. You know how independent I am, I actually prefer the space.”

“I know you’ve said that, but just for me, I don’t think I could do it again, not right now. The long distance. And you can’t tell me it would never bother you.” 

“It would from time to time, but it comes with the territory. I know what I’m getting into but if you don’t want to, I can’t change your mind.” He sighed and hugged me, a sympathetic smile on his face.

“Thanks for understanding. You have to know by now how I feel about you, that’s not an issue. I just like the way we are, we make good friends, yeah? The last thing I’d want to do is complicate that.” I breathed him in and enjoyed the moment, hating that he just put me in friend territory. I sat back and made eye contact, unable to fight a smile as a playful thought ran across my brain.

“Will you kiss me though?” I was half-joking but he laughed it off.

“What did I just say about complicating things?” 

“Whatever, Tom,” I laughed, hopping off the stool, “Are you still taking me to the party on Friday?”

“Yeah, of course, I promised.”  
________

Chatter filled the gap between the light music, everyone was dressed to the nines at this event. I gazed across the sea of British elite; actors, a few musicians, important industry folks and a few socialites. Swirling the wine in my glass, I was bored by the evening. Being Tom’s guest, but not his date, meant he was flitting about the room while I watched him, so far I hadn’t seen anyone else I knew. I hated being the wallflower type but this wasn't like the parties I was used to, not by a long shot. So I held up the open bar, at least if I could get a buzz going I could say the night wasn't a total bust. I smoothed down my dress, a curve hugging black jersey dress with crisscrossing back straps that cost me almost a month's rent.

"Shocking to see you babysitting the wine, darling," the smooth accent snapped me back into the room to see Tom's amused face smiling down at me.

"There’s nowhere else I’d rather be," I grinned back. Tom tossed an arm around my shoulder, kissing my hair. "Thanks again for being here with me," he mumbled into my hair, a shiver running over my skin. Tom leaned over the bar and asked for a gin and tonic before turning back to me, full of sarcasm "So, ave you ever been to a party like this before? I am bored." 

I laughed, "Nope, I don’t really get asked to black-tie events every weekend, believe it or not." Knocking back the rest of my wine, I placed the glass on the bar to have it immediately replaced.

"Hey, there’s Ben,” Tom pointed across the room and my heart leap as my eyes found him. I would never have admitted it to Tom, given the discussion we had earlier this week, but I was also into Ben. I enjoyed so much about him, his intensity towards his work, friends and family and his ability to be this adorable dork at the same time. I found him easy to talk to since the night we met. We had grown to trust each other but I’d never met anyone like him before, he was a dying breed of gentleman and I still got nervous to be around him.

Taking a deep breath, I emptied my glass and traded off for another, I needed a confidence boost. "Easy there," Tom joked but I shrugged him off with a wave of my hand. 

"I’m good, Tom." He shook his head with a grin as we approached Ben, his eyes scanning me as I got close. I was happy I choose this dress tonight; it complimented my figure and always made me feel confident. 

"Hello, Tom!" Ben said, embracing him. “Riley,” he turned to me, “you look incredible.” I fought the urge to blush as I caught his serene green-blue eyes, they were like staring into a clear tropical ocean.

“Thanks, you don’t look so bad yourself,” I smiled, flirting through my nerves. I went to take a drink when I noticed I had yet another empty wine glass in my hand. I was feeling it too, my tongue was loose in my mouth, lips a bit numb. “I’ll be right back,” the words felt heavy, maybe I should leave this one on the bar. I left the two men, feeling their eyes on me as I approached the bar. I opted for water this time; I didn’t want to make a mess of my first black-tie event. I chugged it down and turned around to see the guys approaching me now.

“So, a few people were talking about maybe going to a pub since this party is pretty awful,” he said, but I mocked being offended. 

“You expect me to go to some old sticky pub in this dress?” I said, gesturing to myself. Tom shook his head while Ben laughed.

“She’s got a point,” Ben said, shrugging at Tom.

“That’s a bit snobby, don’t you think?” He was being sarcastic to me, only because I often said that about him. 

“Takes one to know one, Thomas,” I replied, standing away from the bar when I had a brilliant thought. 

“Better idea, why don’t the three of us just go drink at one of our flats instead?”

“Are you offering to host?” Ben asked, catching my eyes. I thought about the state of cleanliness in my apartment and guessed it was acceptable.

We made our way out of the event hotel and to the street, getting into the car that drug Tom everywhere he needed to go. We pulled up to my flat in Islington and I walked a few doors down to the liquor store for a box of wine as the guys smoked on my stoop. I adored the location of my flat and considered myself lucky to have nabbed a home two doors down from a café and a liquor store.

I slipped in passed them and they followed me through the doorway, my fifty-gallon fish tank casting a soft glow over the room. I walked across the floor and plugged in a string of paper lanterns hung across the ceiling and the guys made themselves at home, Tom on the overstuffed recliner as Ben sat on my love seat.

Hours of conversation and a box of wine later, Tom had passed out face down on my couch, while Ben and I were making each other laugh, yelling drunken things at the TV show we chose to watch. 

I felt Ben turn his gaze from the TV to me, muttering, “Oh fuck it.” Followed by a deep breath, he asked, “Do you want to kiss me?” I did all I could to stop the natural reaction of shock and glee from registering on my face, I didn’t want him to know that he was hoping he would ask me this someday. I nodded, trying to hide my shy smile,

“Yes, very much,” His lips brushed against mine so soft at first, as if he was testing the waters, sending a chill over my skin, before deepening the kiss. I let my eyes flutter closed, and leaned onto my hands to deepen this kiss further, our tongues playing. He ran his hand through my hair, inviting me to scoot closer but I felt a wave of boldness wash over me, probably the wine, and straddled his lap instead. 

A low groan escaped his throat and he ran his hands up my thighs, my dress bunching up higher on my legs. I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my fingers through his hair. Our kiss gathered momentum as he slipped his hands under my dress. I flinched at the contact, his fingers grazed over my panties before sliding his hands up to grip my waist. I pulled away from his lips, rolling my head back as he kissed a trail down my chin and neck. My nerves were slipping, I was beginning to feel shaky, the alcohol mixing with the unexpected arousal was a force I almost couldn’t battle. I could feel the final threads breaking when a groan from behind me made us freeze.

I had almost forgotten about Tom.

Ben exhaled, resting his head on my shoulder as he tried to get a hold of himself. I was glad Tom interrupted us, I would’ve been mad at myself if I let this happen like this. I looked over my shoulder at Tom now curled up behind us, still dressed in his button down and trousers.

“I should probably help Tom get home,” Ben said, I was happy he was already changing the subject. I slid off his lap and watched him wobble over to Tom.

“But who’s going to help you get home?” I asked, as he started poking Tom’s arm, but switched to shaking him when that didn’t work.

“I’m fine, really,” he replied as Tom smacked his hand away. “Tom, wake the fuck up,” he said, pushing his shoulder into the cushion. 

Tom grumbled and shoved Ben back, “I’m fucking awake, stop,” he said, wrestling his eyes open. He sat up and rubbed the sleep away, groaning, the usual airy tone in his voice gone, instead his voice was gruff and slurred, “Oh god, I’m fucking pissed.” 

I couldn’t help my giggle. “Well, you look terrible,” I replied. He smirked, resting his head in his hands.

“Don’t worry, Tom, the car is right out front,” Ben said, peeking out of the front window. Tom nodded and stood up very slow, steadying himself before noticing Ben was ready to go. Ben’s hurry to leave was speaking for him; I assumed the alcohol was his only motivating factor in tonight’s event.

Tom hugged me tight, before slipping on his coat, unsteady legs dragging him to the front door. “Thanks for having us, love. Sorry I’m, uh, drunk.” Ben tossed his arm around Tom to help him to the car.

“It’s all good, Tom,” I stepped back from him before crossing over to Ben and giving him a lingering hug. 

 

“Yeah, I had a nice time.” He said low into my ear, leaving me reeling. 

“Bye, guys,” I breathed as I watched them fall into the car, more confused than ever. 

_Well make your mind up, make you’re little mind up_


	2. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot unfolds. and there's smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two, please enjoy! Comments encouraged!

Tightrope 

#2

_This is starting to feel like its right before my eyes and I can taste it, it's my sweet beginning_

I felt nervous to see Benedict and Tom again. The last time I had seen them, we all got far too drunk and Ben’s exit was so abrupt I didn’t know what to make of our kiss. Tom had been acting so awkward since that night, too and I had no idea why. I wasn’t sure what to expect but we made a deal to hang out the next time we were all in London together, but I was harboring some anxiety over the thought of being in the same room with them again. I had done a lot of thinking since a few weeks ago, now wishing daily that they could somehow morph into one man and make my life so much easier.

I was fussing with my dark red hair, smoothing down my skirt and tank top. I didn’t want to look like I was trying too hard with the dress, so I kept my make-up to the bare minimum. My usually vibrant green eyes were weary with dark circles under my eyes from my weekend of self-medicating and my hair was looking flat and greasy but there was no time. A knock on my door made me jump, as I stared at myself all the doubt crept up, but I shook it off, reminding myself that neither one of them would care what I looked like. I shuffled to the door, my stomach flipping as two sets of blue eyes turned to me, grins on their faces. “Tom!” I yelled, tossing my arms around him as he hugged me tight. 

“Hello beautiful, I’ve missed you.” He slipped passed me into my flat, so I turned my attention to the second man who wrapped me into a tense hug.

“Hey, Ben.” I backed up and got a good look at him, he just looked exhausted. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, just beat.” he offered with an appeasing smile. I decided to let it slide as he crossed into my place. They sat opposite each other in the same seats as last time, making themselves at home. 

I bumped Tom’s shoulder, his blue eyes turning to me as I reprimanded him, “Dude, last time was fine but come on, that’s my seat!” He grinned and shrugged, resting his arms behind his head.

“Too bad for you. You didn’t say anything last time so-”. I huffed and sat on the couch, muttering,

“You’re such an asshole; I was too drunk to think about chairs.” I threw a pillow at him for emphasis but he caught it, with thanks, tucking it behind his head. 

“I can see why you like this seat,” he yawned, closing his eyes. 

“Yeah, thanks, jerk.” I laughed, turning to Ben and leaning back, “Anyway, how’re you guys,” I nudged his leg with my foot, “What’s going on and stuff?” 

Ben kicked off his shoes; and I tried not to get excited over the clear indication he planned to stay awhile. “Happy to have a break, honestly,” he replied, resting his elbows on his knees, chin in hand.

Tom tossed the pillow back at me, before moving to the couch to sit closer. “Amen, I always miss sleeping in my own bed after a while.” 

“Yeah, or sleep in general,” Ben leaned back, relaxing a little, yawning. I could still tell something was bothering him, but I didn’t want to press him to talk, knowing it would just make him not want to talk at all. I turned to Tom but he seemed distracted too, I was starting to feel like I wasn’t in on a joke. 

“You okay, Tom?” He smiled and nodded at me but I knew him better than this. “Okay you two, for being such a great actors, you’re both shitty liars.” Tom smiled and sighed, glancing over at Ben. I gestured to their look. “See! Tom, what is it, seriously?” 

He glanced up at Ben, who just shrugged. Tom paused. “We’ve been talking a lot lately,” he paused, waiting to see if Ben would interject, but I did instead.

“About? Is this why you’ve both been so distant with me lately?” I spoke to them a few times a week, but I had been feeling unwanted lately. After being there for both all summer, and the events of a few weeks ago, their distance confused me. I enjoyed helping to squelch their occasional loneliness, sadness and anxieties during their hectic lives. It made me feel good and they were always there for me in return.

“Well, kind of. Remember when we had that conversation about us dating? I said no because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship but then I heard not a few days later you were snogging Ben-“

“Uh, in my defense we did drink a box of wine.”

“What are you trying to say?” Ben smiled and squinted at me, I just grinned at him. 

“Anyway,” Tom continued, “Once Ben told me, it led me to believe that you’ve been just as confused about us as we’ve been about you.” 

“Wait, what? Ben you left in such a hurry that night.”

“Not because of you Riley, believe me. We were just so drunk,” he laughed, shaking his head.

“Yeah, that’s true,” I giggled but Tom’s eyes shifted back to Ben, like he was searching for some confidence in him.

“Okay, we’ve been talking over the past few days and while it does sound a little crazy,” he paused and laughed, “well, maybe a lot crazy.” He took a breath and finished, giving me a hopeful gaze, “What if you started seeing us?” All I could do was blink, the question blind-sided me. I turned to Ben; his eyes still on Tom but his face turned a light shade of pink. 

“What? What do you mean? Like, date both of you at once?” My mouth had fallen open; I was bewildered because I would never have expected these two men to ask me this. I shut my jaw and dragged my eyes between the two, now finding myself on the edge of something very unorthodox. They were staring at me, waiting for me to say something but there were too many questions, too many what ifs to make the answer a simple yes or no, my heart was racing. 

I shifted in my seat, laughing despite how serious they seemed. “Guys, seriously? And anyway, Tom. What about complicating our friendship?” He laughed too, shrugging.

“You put me on the spot! I didn’t know what to say. Guess I should’ve just said ‘never say never’.” He ran his fingertips over my hair, tucking a few loose strands behind my ear. I looked from Tom to Ben again,

“You actually think this can work?” 

“Yeah,” Ben said, “I mean there are no guidelines on something like this, it will be a learning experience, for sure, but we all know each other so well. I trust you both.” I crossed my arms, feeling overwhelmed, my brain was running at full speed. I was surprised there wasn’t steam coming from my ears. 

“I don’t know, guys. Who knows what shit can happen when feelings get involved?” Even though I cared for them both, it was hard to determine how deep that went. Attraction was not the problem, I just had no idea how I would be able to delegate sharing my time and love with the added pressure of being ‘their girlfriend’. They were both so busy and all over the place, it would be like another full time job. My mind started going over these ridiculous and hilarious visions of the three of us skipping down the street, me in the middle holding both of their hands, racing joyously through a sunny field of daises or sitting at a romantic candle lit dinner as they both tried to feed me desert. I shook my head and looked down at my feet. This whole thing was just too odd. “So you guys want to share me.” I clarified, taking in their nods. “I honestly don’t know what to say.” 

“Look, it’s like Ben said. We aren’t saying it’s going to be easy because none of us have ever had to deal with something quite like this before. But if it works, we’ll be happy we tried.” 

“And if it doesn’t?” I asked, but Ben shook his head.

“Then it doesn’t and we go back to the way things were.” I could tell he didn’t fully believe that, but against my better judgment, I nodded.

“Fine, okay. So if I say yes then what happens?” 

“Are you saying yes?” Tom asked, side-eyeing me. 

“No, I’m just asking. If you have been talking about this you should at least be able to give me a hint as to how it’s supposed to work.” I had to demand some clarity on their ends. 

“Nothing would really be different, Riley. We’d just be serious about moving in another direction as a trio,” Ben said. 

“Right, and neither of you would get jealous of me spending time with the other? Or would I only be able to be with both of you? Are you guys in a relationship with each other as well?” I paused, grinning, “’Cause I’d be cool with that.”

They laughed, but Tom clarified, “To a certain extent, yes. But not in the way you’re hoping for, sorry love.” 

I giggled, snapping my fingers, “Damn.”

“We’re definitely going to have to open a very different channel of communication together.” Ben smiled at Tom who nodded. “I’ve never felt jealous of Tom a day in my life. If there’s anyone I feel safe attempting anything like this with, it’s him.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard of others being successful in a relationship like this, we think it’s worth giving it a shot. We don’t expect you to only be with both of us all the time, we are away far too often, but we shouldn’t worry about that now.” Tom said, smiling at Ben who nodded. “Some stuff we’ll just have to figure out when it happens.” 

I sighed, “Sounds like a lot of work,” but I was warming up to the idea despite my doubts. It would be a challenge, but half the battle was already won, the logistics were something to focus on later. I glanced at them again as I made up my mind. I knew the worst that could happen was losing one of them or at the very worst both of them, but I had a nagging curiosity that couldn’t walk away from this. “Okay.” 

“Really?” Tom’s eyes lit up and Ben smiled, surprise on his face. Tom took my chin in his fingers, lifting my eyes to him. “So, can I kiss you now?” His dulcet voice sent goose bumps over my skin. I had been waiting for him to ask me that for so long, I just never thought our first kiss would happen with Ben as an audience. My heart skipped as our lips brushed together, his kiss was nothing at all like Ben’s. His was hungry and particular, like he had been thinking about this moment for a very long time. He licked at my lower lip, my lips parting to accept his tongue as they played for a moment.

I tried to fight the reactions swelling inside me, and even though I knew this was evitable, I hadn’t expected it to happen so fast. Ben’s hand slid up my bare thigh, his touch sending shocks into me. I could feel his eyes on me like he had never seen me before. Tom tilted my head back to trail his kiss across my jawline. I sighed with content, my head falling back and I let my eyes shut, giving into the moment. I broke away from Tom and turned to Ben, grabbing his neck and pulling his lips to mine. I could feel Tom’s warm breath on the back of my neck, lips pecking as he tugged the hem of my shirt. My nerves came back as there was no mistaking what was happening, but I was determined not to let my mind get ahead of me or I was going to start overthinking and ruin our first time. I had only ever been in a threesome once before and my memories of it were not fond, but I was enjoying this so far.

My shirt was on the floor, soon followed by my bra and Tom pulled off his shirt as well, draping his arm across my hips. His soft lips on my bare shoulder made me gasp, a tingle spreading over my skin. I turned to him again, burying my fingers in his hair, our kiss urgent, as I felt Ben’s lips and teeth on my nipples. I moaned into Tom’s mouth, digging my nails into his scalp. “Okay, baby?” Tom whispered, his eyes searching mine. I nodded in reassurance, happy he asked, as Ben’s fingers trailed higher up my thigh. I sucked in a breath as his fingers pressed into my leg, I could feel his desperation. He trailed his kiss up my chest and back to my lips, standing up from beside me, removing his clothes. Still in his boxes, I tried not to gawk at the bulge but I was getting wet over just the thought of having him inside of me soon. I watched, breathless, as he sunk to the floor, pushing my knees apart. As Tom realized what was about to happen, he took a fistful of my hair to guide my head back, pressing his lips against my exposed neck, trailing his wet kiss across my collarbone. 

Ben flipped my skirt up and I lifted my hips to help him remove my panties, digging my nails into his scalp, so he could now feel my desperation. He kissed the insides of my thighs, a whimper escaping my throat as every point of contact sent a current through my veins. I dove back into an unyielding kiss with Tom when Ben began to lick between my thighs, making me gasp into Tom’s lips. Tom smirked, pulling me closer as Ben’s tongue started circling my clit, flicking gently every so often. “Mm, shit,” I muttered, resting my head on Tom’s shoulder before tossing my head back, my eyes squeezing shut as I exhaled a low groan. I tossed my legs over Ben’s shoulders, running my fingers through his hair.

With my breasts fully exposed, Tom took the opportunity to play with my nipples, alternating between pinching and sucking. I was incapable of any other feelings at that moment, my body was shaking from head to toe, all of my emotions, questions and concerns were shut off. I could feel my orgasm nearing but I wasn’t ready for this to be over. I reluctantly pressed Ben away, removing my skirt and standing, pushing Ben back onto the couch, my two guys now side by side, staring at me ravenous. Tom absently licked his lips and I could feel Ben’s eyes burning across my body. I was aching now to have a cock inside me, but they both needed attention and now I had to decide how. 

I could tell Tom was in another place consumed by the lust he was feeling, rubbing his hard on still trapped inside his jeans. I straddled Ben, tasting myself on his tongue, pulling out his hard dick so it was between our bodies. I put my hand around it and stroked the head, he moaned into my kiss as Tom moved beside us, taking off his jeans. I felt dominating, knowing that I could almost make them do anything I wanted right now. Pulling my lips away from Ben, I met Tom’s gaze. Ben wrapped his arms tight around my waist, teeth nipping at the sensitive skin on my neck. Tom smiled at me and wove his fingers into my hair again, bringing my lips to his. Ben’s hands grabbed my breasts, his lips and teeth on my nipples again. With my other hand, I started stroking Tom’s dick and he moaned into my lips when I heard the sound of a condom getting unwrapped. 

I gulped, realizing Tom’s mind was set on one thing and he gripped my hips, sliding me off Ben’s lap, “Sorry, mate.” Ben didn’t object and I wondered if he minded what Tom just did and a dynamic started forming in my head. I found myself staring into Tom’s eyes, which were gleaming like he had just won an award. He brought his hands to my face, rubbing my cheeks with his thumbs, kissing me, trailing his lips to my ear lobe before murmuring, “bend over.” 

I hesitated, but flipped around, exposing my dripping pussy to him, my face now level with Ben’s erection. He seemed content stroking himself, so I looked back at Tom who was gripping my hip and using his other hand to guide his cock inside me. As he pressed in, a satisfied groan escaped us. “Mm, fuck!” I tossed my head back as Tom buried himself inside me, his thick cock sliding into me with little effort.

“Hmph, Riley. Shit. So much warmer and tighter than I expected,” he groaned. His comment gave me a renewed confidence, so I pushed my hips back, forcing him deeper. “Oh yes, that’s it,” he encouraged. He began a steady pace fucking me; I was pleased with Tom’s size, big enough to stretch me, but not enough to hurt. I looked up at Ben who scooted closer, wrapping his fingers around my neck and pulling my mouth onto his uncut cock. He groaned as I swirled my tongue around the head, bobbing up and down, wrapping a hand around it, stroking as I sucked. 

“Oh, fuck,” Ben growled, I turned my eyes to him, his head was tossed back and he was gasping, his hand holding tight onto a clump of my hair. I was in ecstasy, my mouth and my pussy were occupied and I was doing an excellent job at paying attention to both of my guys. I leaned up, using my hand to jerk Ben with ease now that it was coated in my saliva, looking back at Tom again. He was moving quickly in and out of my dripping wet snatch but I needed more. 

“Mm, Tom, fuck me harder,” I encouraged, bouncing myself back on his dick. He gripped me tighter and slammed into me more with a grunt. I closed my eyes and enjoyed getting fucked good for a moment when I felt his strokes getting shallow and deeper, the sound of our skin slapping together mixing with the gasps and groans. 

“You gonna come for me, Riley?” Tom urged as I whimpered in return, I could feel him stiffen more. Ben was tensing up in my hand as I continued to stroke him. “Back in your mouth,” he said, pulling my face down again. I continued to stroke as I sucked on the head again. He was panting now as I tightened my grip. “God damn,” he exhaled. I was craving their orgasms right now, knowing that once they both shot their loads it would send me over that perfect edge but as Tom’s orgasm gained on him so did the force with which he fucked me and I couldn’t keep my mouth on Ben’s cock but continued to stroke it which didn’t seem to prevent his joy. 

“I’m gonna cum, baby,” Tom gasped out, his hand gripping my shoulder, pulling me closer, the three of us sweaty and grunting with effort as my body shuddered and I called out, my orgasm crashing down on every nerve. With a grunt, a thick stream of cum shot out of Ben’s dick as Tom slammed into me one last time, his cock twitching inside of me. I collapsed onto my shoulders, my head on Ben’s leg, my chest heaving as Tom slipped out of me. I looked up at Ben who had a satisfied smile on his face, his palm running over my hair helped me to calm. I used the bit of strength I had left to drag myself onto my knees, leaning forward and kissing Ben, breathing a grateful sigh into me.

Our eyes met and he rubbed my cheek with his thumb, “You are amazing.” A sly smile spread across my face and I kissed him a little while longer before Tom pressed his lips to my bare shoulders again. He moved away to slip his boxers back on so I stood from the couch, wrapping a blanket around me and headed back to my bedroom, the guys right behind me. I was in awe of how comfortable this felt already, especially between Ben and Tom, but I didn’t dare question it, not yet. I had to see where this road led.

_And I can tell just what you want, you don't want to be alone_


End file.
